


A dog for Norah...

by SonicGavel



Series: Finally with Mary [5]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx and Brandee come over with a surprise for Norah, who could just be a girlfriend for a certain houseguest other than his Human counterpart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dog for Norah...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelled/gifts).



"Shhh, Mom. You're gonna wake them up if you slam the door." Brandee said as she brought her child into the house with the stroller.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm just so excited, I mean Norah getting her first-" Jinx started as she turned around, carrying a kennel. She was stopped by a light coming on.

"Norah getting her first what?" Mary asked as she stared bluntly at her mischievous mother and sister.

"Mary. good morning, sister. Where's the birthday girl?" Brandee asked.

"She's still sleeping. What's going on here?" Mary asked before she saw the kennel. "OH No."

"Okay, don't get mad, but Mom and I found a stray dog on the street and since there's no license on it or collar, and my complex can't allow dogs and Mom's got too busy a work schedule at the bar to take care of her, I thought, 'HEY! Norah's been ASKING for a dog." Brandee explained in a sing-song tone of voice.

"No, Oscar and Marshall are staying with me. What if Oscar tries to chew her up?" Mary excused.

"Oh, relax. We checked. She's the same age as Oscar." Brandee said.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Mary exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Norah and Marshall asked in unison as they walked into the room. At the same time, Jinx let the dog out and she instantly ran to a very happy birthday girl.

"DOGGIE! LOOK MAMA! DOGGIE! SHE'S SO SWEET!" Norah exclaimed happily with laughter as the dog licked her and nuzzled her neck. Just then, Oscar ran to her and he was in love instantly.

"Oscar, don't even think about it." Marshall said.

"Relax, Marshall. It shouldn't hurt if they have puppies together." Brandee said as her own puppy started crying for food.

"Oh, I better go feed the baby. Uh, Mary? You mind if I use your room?" Brandee asked.

"Go ahead. PUT EVERYTHING BACK WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" Mary exclaimed as she got Norah out from under the dog.

"Come on, Shortstop. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll feed you." Mary asked.

"I'll help you." Marshall asked. Oscar walked over to the girl dog and sniffed her.

"Mama, can we name the doggie after Grandma?" Norah asked.

"That's sweet, Norah, but..." Mary didn't want to break her daughter's heart on her 5th birthday, so she just paused.

"Hhhhh." Mary started. "Look, I don't think another dog is allowable to stay here as long as Uncle Marshall and Oscar are here." Mary said.

"But Oscar's already attached to her, Mama. Look, they're licking each others' faces." Norah said as they saw what Norah saw.

"OSCAR!" Marshall screamed.

"Oh, relax. They're only licking faces, Uncle Marshall." Norah said.

"Well, we're certainly naming her after Mom." Brandee said when she came back down with her baby sleeping on her shoulder.

"AW, they like each other." Jinx said as she started sitting on the couch.

"Norah, guess what." Mary said with a big smile on their face.

"YES! Come on, Jinx." Norah said as the dog came to her.

"Amazing." Marshall said.

"I know." Mary said as they started making breakfast, Marshall putting on a big pot of coffee.


End file.
